LOTM: Decimation S8 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around the house as Ghira and the other two Targhul Infants play around on the floor) Jordan: *sigh* These kids are crazy. Alex: You're telling me. We've got way more outside in that nest and they're crazier than anything else. Jordan: Right right. Erin: I wonder if Craig's friends Mich and Clark could handle these three? Craig: Them? Oh they can handle anything! Ian: You sure? Craig: Totally! Erin: Well then, go get them. Craig: Huh? Erin: I mean it has been awhile since you've seen them right? Craig: True. All right I'll go get them! *Leaves* Tsuyu: Hmmm.... Erin: Still thinking up a name Tsu? Tsuyu: Yeah. Its harder then I thought. Izuku: Same here. I didn't think it would be this hard to name something like this. Jack: Yeah. It's kinda hard sometimes. Erin: But you'll think of something. I know you will! Tsuyu: Thanks Erin. Izuku: We'll keep trying. Erin: *nods* (Craig soon comes back with Mich and Clark) Craig: We're back! Mich: All right where are the little scamps? Clark: Yeah where are the newbies? They need to see who's in charge here. (The three look over at Mich and Clark cooing) Mich: There they are! Clark: *Goes up to the 3* Hey you 3. We heard you were pretty much a hand full. So we- (Suddenly the 3 jump on Clark) Clark: AHH!! GET 'EM OFF!! Mich: WHOA! HANG ON CLARK! (Mich goes over and tries to break the group up) Craig: You okay in there Clark?? Clark: GET 'EM OFF ME!! Mich: Hang on Clark I'll- *Gets jump on as well* AHH!!! Craig: Oh crap! Jack: Well so much for being able to handle anything huh Craig? Craig: Hold on guys! I'll save you! Mich: Hurry! (Craig with a bit of effort pulls his friends away from the 3 infants who giggle at what happened) Clark: *Panting* …. That was insane.. Mich: These 3 are as crazy as 10 of our siblings put together! Jack: We tried warning him. Craig: You two aren't hurt are you? Clark: N-No we're not hurt. Mich: Just our pride... Ghira: *Giggles* Craig: Hey now you three, be more careful when you're playing like that! Mich: Yeah! Craig: I mean I know you're babies and all, but you can't go playing that rough. Rose: Yeah I don't want Grey to get hurt around you 3 if you play that rough. (At that moment Grey is seen crawling around) Izuku: Uh Rose? I think Grey got out of his room. Rose: Huh?? Grey: Hi... Rose: Grey what are you doing? I thought you were napping. Grey: Got...bored... Rose: Bored?? Grey: Yeah... (Grey crawls up to the other infants) Grey: Friends...? Ghira: *meow* Mich: Be careful Grey. Clark: Yeah. Those guys are WAY too playful. (Grey goes up and looks at the three Infants) Grey: Hey... (Ghira crawls up to Grey and sniffs him) Blake: Ghira… Be nice. Ghira: *meow* (Grey then notices Ghira's cat ears) Grey: Kitty... (Grey touches the ears and strokes them as Ghira likes the feeling. He lays down as Grey continues to stroke) Erin: Wow. Grey calmed him down. Mich: Wait what? Clark: Those things are real?? I thought they were just there for show. Blake: *Unamused* …… Clark: What? Mich: We just thought that was all. Grey: Kitty... (The other two infants look at each other confused but decide to continue playing) Izuku: That might not work on them though. Tsuyu: Yeah. Erin: Well, as long as no one gets hurt. Craig: Right. Rose: Alright Grey, stop petting Ghira for now. He's had enough. Grey: Okay... (Grey stops petting Ghira who gets back up) Ghira: *cooing* Grey: *giggles* Funny... Craig: Now then, are we gonna play or not guys? Clark: I-I don't know... After they just jumped me like that I'm a little worried. Craig: Come on guys its 3 of us and Grey's got one of them under control. Mich: I guess he's right. Clark: Alright. Just make sure they don't go over the line. Craig: I won't! You have my word! Mich: Alright! Craig: Come on, let's go to my room! (As Craig Clark and Mich head to Craig's room, Alex is seen with Jessica) Alex: Well, looks like everything is going great so far. Jessica: Yeah. We really struck Alkorin where it hurts with all those Enforcers. Alex: Yeah. Jessica: But still, there's....still one that really needs to go. Alex: Who? Jessica:..... Alex: Oh.....Him. Jessica: Yeah... Alex: Well it's okay Jess. You know we're gonna beat him too right? Jessica; I know... I just still hate that he's out there, planning to hurt more people after he did this to me... Alex: Well he's gonna pay. You know he will. Jessica:.... Alex: Besides, I like the new arm. Jessica: You do? Alex: Yeah! It's so cool! Jessica: I guess it is. Alex: Come on, why don't we go ask Sammy if he's willing to make something. I'm sure you're as hungry as I am! Jessica: Alright. Alex: Let's go! (The two go to find Sammy before it cuts to Craig in his room with the infants) Craig: Alright guys, welcome to my room! Clark: Nice! Mich: I know right? Clark: Whoa hey! Check out that pirate uniform! (The two look at Craig's pirate outfit) Mich: Wow! Clark: Dude where did you get this? Craig: Oh I got that as part of a disguise in Sequin Land. But the rest I got it when I was kidnapped by Risky Boots. Mich: Whoa! Dude you got kidnapped by a pirate?! Craig: Yeah. It really was a surprise. Clark: Must have been scary! Craig: Eh, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Mich: Really? Craig: Yeah. Mich: Huh. Clark: And I thought you would've been tortured or something. Craig: Oh I thought so but she instead made me part of her crew and had me do a few things around the ship. Mich: Really? Craig: Yep. She even wanted me to be her pupil. Clark: What?! Mich: And you said no?? Craig: That's right. As cool as being a pirate sounded, I'm a hero. Its what I am. Besides Jack would be upset with me if I ever went back on that. Mich: Oh. Clark: Right. (The other three Targhul are seen playing with Grey) Craig: Hey, what are you guys doing? Grey: Playing... Ghira: *meow* Craig: Well that's good. Clark: Wait, what's this outfit Craig? (Clark points at Craig's outfit from Vivienne's guard) Craig: Oh that's a present I got from Vivienne, the lady we got the mind stone from. Mich: Why did she give you this outfit? Craig: she gave it to apologize for brainwashing me. Mich: Brainwashing you?? Clark: You were mind controlled? Craig: Oh yeah. Me and a bunch of us were. Clark: No way! Craig; Yeah. But luckily our friends saved us and now I got this cool guard outfit. Hey which do you like better? The pirate or the guard? Mich: Pirate! Clark: Definitely the pirate. It suits you more than whatever this is. Craig: Wow. Guess Risky was right when she said I had potential to be a pirate. Hmm... I wonder what she's up to now that Jordan is on our side? Mich: She's probably out pillaging something. Clark: Yeah you know how Pirates are. Craig: Maybe... Grey: Kitty... (Craig, Mich and Clark look as Grey strokes Ghira's ears) Grey: *giggles* Craig: Grey! Don't pet Ghira's ears! Mich: He's not a real cat! (Craig goes and picks Grey up) Craig: Come on Grey. Just play with them alright? Don't pet him. Grey: Okay... (A knock is heard on Craig's door) Craig: Come in! (Blake enters the room) Blake: Hey Craig. Craig: Oh hey Blake! Blake: Ghira behaving? Craig: Yeah he's being good. Mich: Still meowing though. Ghira: *meow* Blake: Of course he is. What about the other 2? Clark: They're doing alright. ???: *cooing* (The two continue playing) Grey: Kitty... Blake: He's not a cat Grey. He's a Targhul like you. Yes, he's got cat ears, but he's a person. Craig: Yeah Grey. He's not like Murphy. Grey: Aww... Craig: It's okay Grey. Ghira: *meow* Blake: This is honestly not how I was expecting my child to be like though. But still thanks for the help Craig. Craig: No prob. Mich: You wanna take him out with you? Blake: Sure. If you're alright with it. Craig: Doesn't bother us. Blake: Right. *picks up Ghira* Let's get you something to eat and get you down for a nap. Ghira: *Snuggles up and purrs* Blake: *Smirks* Thanks guys. *leaves* Grey: Bye Kitty.... Craig: You'll see him again Grey. Grey: I know... Craig: Now come on. Let's play! ???: *cooing* Grey: Alright... (The group gets ready to play before the scene cuts to later as Ghira is seen sitting on a table in the kitchen. ) Ghira: *meow* (Lenny is seen taking notice of Ghira) Lenny: Uhhh, Blake aren't you gonna feed him? Ghira: *meow* Blake: *Looking thought the kitchen* I'm trying to find him something. Lenny: Just get him some chocolate. All infants love that stuff. Ghira: *meow* Lenny: Exactly. Blake: Where is it? Lenny: Should be in that cabinet. Blake: Right. (Blake goes and gets a chocolate bar out of the cabinet) Blake: Found one. Lenny: Now give it to him. (Blake walks up to Ghira with the chocolate) Blake: Here you go Ghira. (Ghira sniffs the chocolate before he backs away and smacks it from Blake's hand) Blake: !! Lenny: Huh??? Blake; G-Ghira that was chocolate. Ghira: Blech...! Lenny: Whoa whoa, wait a minute! (Lenny walks over and picks up the chocolate bar) Lenny: Come on Ghira, it's okay. (Ghira smacks the chocolate away) Ghira: No...! Lenny: Huh????? Blake: I guess he doesn't like Chocolate. Lenny: T-That doesn't make sense! ALL Targhuls like chocolate! *Picks up Chocolate* Ghira please eat this! Ghira: *Smacks it away* No....! Blake: Lenny he doesn't want chocolate. Lenny: I-I....What?! (Rose then walks in) Rose: Hey what's going on in here? Lenny: Rose I think something is wrong with Ghira! Blake: Hey there's nothing wrong with him, he- Lenny: We gave him chococlate and he smacked it away! Rose: Whaaaaat??? Come on Lenny that's crazy. *Sees the chocolate and picks it up* Here you go Ghira. Ghira: No....! *Smacks it away* Rose: *Gasps in horror* …… Ghira: Bad...! Rose: Excuse me?? Lenny: I know right?? What kind of Targhul doesn't like chocolate? Blake: Guys, its not that big a deal. I'll find him something else to eat. Rose: Blake it IS a big deal! Your child doesn't like chocolate! Blake: SO what? Other people don't like chocolate. Lenny: But all Targhuls like chocolate! Rose: What did you do to him Blake?! Lenny: Yeah, did you teach him not to like chocolate?? Blake: Hey! I didn't do anything to him, or teach him to "dislike" chocolate! And I don't like that you're treating him like a freak just cause he doesn't like a certain food! Rose: *sigh* Sorry Blake. Lenny: We just never thought we'd see the day a Targhul wouldn't eat chocolate. Rose: Yeah. All of us go crazy for that stuff. Ghira: *meow* (Rose pets Ghira's head) Rose: Sorry if we upset you Ghira. Lenny: Yeah very sorry. Blake: *Sighs* I might have overreacted a little but thank you guys. Think you could help me find something for Ghira to eat? Rose: Sure. Ghira: *meow* Rose: Jeez he's still not over the meowing? Lenny: Doesn't seem like it. Ghira: *meow* (Rose then starts petting Ghira's ears) Rose: Awww! Ghira; *purrs* Rose: Aww he's purring! Blake: Okay I think I have something he'll eat. Lenny: You do? Rose: What? Blake: Just give me a second. Lenny: Okay. (A moment later Blake brings out a bowl of raman noddles) Rose: Is that raman? Blake: Yeah. I think he might like this. (Blake puts the bowl in front of Ghira) Ghira: *sniffs* Huh...? Blake: Its chicken flavor. Ghira: Chick...en… Rose: Hm... (Ghira sniffs the raman a bit more before he starts eating it) Lenny: Oh there he goes. Blake: I knew he'd like that. Ghira: Yummy.... (Ghira continues eating until he finally empties the bowl) Rose: Jeez, done already? Lenny: Must've been hungry. Blake: Feeling better Ghira? Or you still hungry? Ghira:..... Blake: Ghira? Ghira: *meow*! Lenny: I think that's a yes. Rose: Definitely a yes. Ghira: *meow*! (Rose continues petting Ghira's ears) Rose: He seems alright Blake. Blake: Well alright then. Now to put him to bed. (Ghira hears this and jumps from the table onto the floor) Rose: Huh?? Ghira: No..! Blake: No? Ghira: No bed...! Lenny: He doesn't wanna go to sleep Blake. Blake: But Ghira- Ghira: No bed...! Blake:.... Do you wanna go back and play with Craig and your siblings? Ghira: Yes...! Rose: Oh. Blake: Well....Alright. (Blake picks Ghira up and takes him back to Craig's room) Blake: *Opens door* Hey Craig, Ghira's back to- (Blake finds Craig on the bed asleep with the other infants out of sight.) Blake: Craig?? Craig: *snort* Huh?? Oh, hey Blake... Blake: W-Where's the other kids?? Craig: Bonded to me... Blake: Wait what?? All 4 of them??? Craig: Yeah. We were taking a nap. Ghira: Nap... Blake: But doesn't that hurt or something?? Craig: Nope. Blake: Seriously?? (Rose and Lenny walk up) Rose: What's happening now? Blake: Craig has 4 Targhuls bonded to him and he's fine. Lenny: Whoa seriously?? Shouldn't you be going crazy over the shifting? Craig: At first yeah, but now they've calmed down. Rose: Are you serious?? Lenny: You are insane man... Craig: I know. Blake: Well, can Ghira come in? Craig: Sure! It doesn't bother me. Ghira: Yay...! Blake: Alright. Just be careful. Craig: We will. Come on up Ghira. (Blake puts Ghira on the bed before he goes up and bonds with Craig) Rose: You gonna be alright Craig? Craig: Yeah I'll be fine. Rose: Alright. Lenny: Just yell if you need them pulled off. Craig: You got it. (Craig returns to bed as Blake Rose and Lenny leave) Blake: Well. This day has been interesting so far. Rose: Yeah. Lenny: I never thought I'd see Craig tank five Targhuls bonded to him at once. Rose: Yeah that can't feel good. Blake: Is it supposed to be bad? Rose: oh ask anyone. Most people here can handle one Targhul bonded to them. But one more started bonding they start to go crazy. Blake: Wow. Guess I'll need to be careful if Ghira bonds with me then. Rose: Eh it's not dangerous. Lenny: Unless it's ravenously hungry. Blake: Well alright then. Rose: Let's just let them sleep for now. Blake: Right. (The three go back to see the others as Craig and the infants fall asleep in his room together) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales